This invention relates generally to a bag assembly, and more particularly to a dust bag assembly for use in a vacuum cleaner.
This invention is especially (although not exclusively) directed to a dust bag assembly for use in a vacuum cleaner of the type sold under the trademark "Tri Star" by Interstate Engineering, a division of Figgie International Inc. The dust bag assembly used in this type of cleaning system is generally depicted in FIG. 1, with the bag assembly being shown in position within a bag-receiving compartment of a vacuum cleaner. As illustrated best in FIG. 2, the bag assembly presently in use comprises a cloth bag 1, a metal ring 2 having a cylindric wall 3 with a radial flange 4 at its upper edge, and an annular formation 5 with a recess 6 for receiving the radial flange of the ring 2. In this design the upper edge margins of the cloth bag are glued to the outside surface of the cylindric wall of the ring to secure the bag in place and to provide a seal between the bag and the ring.
While this prior design has proven to be generally satisfactory, the glue seal between the bag and the metal ring of the bag assembly has certain drawbacks, both from the standpoint of assembly and the standpoint of performance. With respect to assembly, applying the glue seal between the bag and the ring is a time-consuming operation and it is difficult to apply the glue to form a uniform, effective seal around the entire mouth of the bag. With respect to performance, the glue seal tends to deteriorate at high temperatures and humidity, which may cause dirt and dust to escape from the bag into the housing of the cleaner. Also, the glue tends to lose its holding strength in the event it becomes exposed to dirt.